As a switcher system for a broadcasting station, a matrix switcher having a plurality of input lines and a plurality of output lines has been used. This matrix switcher is an apparatus which outputs source video signals supplied to the input lines from the desired output lines by switching cross points at which these input lines and output lines are connected.
Such a matrix switcher is provided with a control panel having a plurality of operation buttons for switching the plurality of cross points. This control panel is also referred to as an operation desk. The operator can freely switch cross points by using the operation buttons on this control panel.
In recent broadcasting stations systems, however, the number of input devices such as video cameras and VTRs connected to one matrix switcher and the number of output devices such as disc recorders and servers have been increasing as a general trend. For example, when assuming that 10 input lines and 10 output lines are provided and taking an increase of the input and output devices into account, this means an existence of 100 cross points. Conventionally, in order to individually switch these 100 cross points, 100 operation buttons have been arranged on the control panel.
However, there is a limit to the surface area on the control panel, and it is difficult to arrange still more buttons than this. Further, in recent broadcasting stations systems, the number of input devices such as video cameras and VTRs connected to one matrix switcher and the number of output devices such as disc recorders and servers have been increasing even more. Accordingly, it can be considered that the number of the cross points will further increase. Arrangement of more than 100 buttons on the control panel has been difficult in terms of space.
Further, on the control panel of a conventional matrix switcher, only a plurality of operation buttons for switching the cross points have been provided. For this reason, in order to recognize from which source device a signal being output from a certain output line is being supplied, the operator has to examine the cross point with the input line set on the output line and further examine the source device connected to that input line. For this reason, it is difficult for the operator to quickly recognize from which source device the signal being output from a certain output line is being supplied. Particularly, in broadcasting stations systems, there are case where the switched video is being broadcast on the air in each home as is, for example, the case of a live broadcast, and a real time property is required at the time of transmission of the video. Therefore there has been a demand for the operation time of the operator to be shortened as much as possible and for errors in the operation to be reduced.